


Bitter But Sweet (Like Dark Chocolate)

by Biddiwixch



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kang Taehyun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biddiwixch/pseuds/Biddiwixch
Summary: Ketika satu momen di perpustakaan mengembangkan perasaan benci dan suka di dalam hati si kapten basket dan manager baru tim mereka.Kapten tim basket, Beomgyu.Manager tim, Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bitter But Sweet (Like Dark Chocolate)

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY. 
> 
> Just gonna put some warn here that there'll be some harsh words(?), semacam umpatan dll. Konsep manager tim basket ini dikembangkan dari sepengertianku untuk hal itu, as well as positions in the team. Please let me know if there's a misunderstanding dalam penjelasan mengenai posisi pemain basket dan tugasnya yaa. I'm very open to it! :)
> 
> Also, don't expect too much aaaaaa I'm still learning how to write and make it better huhuh. Bakal nyampur Bahasa Indonesia dan sedikit bahasa Inggris. 
> 
> Thank you so much for wanting to read this aiueo story HEHEH 
> 
> Hope you like it! :"D

Langit mulai mendung saat kantin dikunjungi para murid. Sekolah menengah atas yang terletak di tengah kota itu sedang melakukan renovasi di sebagian gedung, termasuk kafetaria—menyebabkan banyak murid memilih makan di tempat lain seperti kelas atau taman. Namun tidak termasuk dua siswa yang sedang menikmati jus mangga dan stroberi di meja. Mereka membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sekolah, baik dari sisi akademik mau pun nonakademik.

Di sisi kiri, duduk Taehyun. Siswa kelas sebelas dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat lembut dan halus itu menyendokkan sepotong batagor ke mulutnya. Sembari mengunyah, ia juga menyimak lawan bicaranya di depan. Huening Kai, sahabat sekelasnya itu mengeluh pening akibat harus pindah rumah di saat semester awal dimulai. Sudah sepuluh menit dan lelaki itu terus bercerita, hingga Taehyun teringat sesuatu.

"Gue denger-denger tim basket lagi kewalahan ya gara-gara managernya lulus tapi belum ada yang ganti?"

Hueningkai menghela nafas lelah. "Iya. Gue pusing banget nyari penggantinya. Siapa coba yang kompeten ngurus jadwal, inisiatif nyewa lapangan indoor sebelum dipake ekskul lain, trus juga gercep gitu kerjanya? Kak Yeji udah paling bagus, tapi sayang harus ganti."

Taehyun mengangguk-angguk. "Lo umumin aja di tiap kelas. Barangkali ada yang tertarik."

"Tertarik pasti banyak, lah. Secara tim basket isinya orang ganteng semua. Pasti berebutan."

"Yeh." gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan meminum jus jeruknya. "Gue sih gak paham-paham amat ya sama jadwal, tapi kalo dipelajarin ya sabi."

Seperti mendengar pengumuman menyenangkan, wajah Hueningkai langsung cerah seketika. Ia menepuk tangannya sekali sebelum menunjuk Taehyun yang sudah mengangkat satu alis–bingung mengapa temannya itu begitu gembira.

Sambil membetulkan beanie hitamnya, pemuda bersurai kecokelatan itu mendekat ke meja. "Tae! Gimana kalo elo aja yang jadi manager klub basket?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu. " _As long as_ gak bertabrakan sama latihan band, gue gak masalah."

"Aseliii. Gue pastiin gak bakal. Lo latian tiap Rabu, kan? Basket biasanya Jumat sore atau Sabtu."

Taehyun hanya tertawa. "Oke. Lo bisa ajarin gue."

" _Yes_! Nanti gue bakal jelasin mendetail."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Selama seminggu full Hueningkai selalu mengajari Taehyun mengenai tugas manager tim basket di sekolah mereka. Sedikit berbeda dari sistem yang ada di sekolah lain, memang, dengan lapangan indoor yang harus disewa buru-buru agar tidak dipakai siswa lain. Namun selebihnya, tugas seorang manager hanya untuk memastikan semuanya tertata karena kadang sebagai peserta ekskul, mereka cukup kewalahan dengan jadwal lain.

"Halo, nama gue Kang Taehyun, 11 IPA 3."

"Halo, kak Taehyun!"

"Hai, Tae."

"Makasih banyak Taehyun."

"Iyaa, makasih banyak kak udah mau jadi manager _for both teams_." celetuk siswi di sebelah kanan.

Taehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. " _Sans_. Gue juga seneng bisa bantu jadi _manager_ tim ini. Mohon bantuannya ya semua."

Selama dua hingga tiga jam latihan, Taehyun sudah memastikan beberapa hal: absensi, jumlah bola, air minum, dan juga kebersihan lapangan indoor sekolah. Dengan jeli ia mencatat kekurangan yang harus diperbaiki di latihan selanjutnya, termasuk memastikan pelatih agar tidak menunggu pemanasan hanya karena satu atau dua siswa yang terlambat. Pemuda yang kini menanggalkan kemeja sekolah dan menyisakan kaus putih dan celana abu-abu itu mulai berjalan ke arah Hueningkai. Dengan papan jalan dan buku kecil, ia duduk di samping temannya yang masih menetralkan nafas.

" _Good job, everyone_. Latian minggu depan bakal apa? _Lay up_ lagi?"

Pemuda di ujung menyahut. " _Three-on-three_ , kalo gak lay up lagi."

Taehyun mengangguk. "Oke. Soalnya kalo three-on-three, gue gak harus nyiapin sampe lebih dari lima bola basket, bener?"

Jay mengangguk. "Iya. Kayaknya jumlah itu buat latian kayak sekarang aja sih."

" _Alright_."

Satu per satu mulai pamit untuk mandi dan ganti baju, termasuk Huening Kai yang mengeluh kalau ia memakai seluruh energinya di latihan kali ini. Sampai lapangan sepi, Taehyun segera memungut beberapa bola dan memasukkannya ke keranjang besi besar setinggi dadanya. Ia turut mengembalikan benda tersebut ke sudut lapangan, mengaitkan rantai dan menggemboknya.

"Kak Yeji _did all of this alone_? Wow, keren si." gumamnya sembari memperhatikan keseluruhan lapangan.

Huening Kai berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyun. Dengan handuk navy kecil tersampir di bahunya, pemuda jangkung itu menanyakan papan jalan untuk mengecek absen.

"Gue lupa ngasih tau, ada anggota penting yang gue gantiin kalo lagi gak bisa hadir. _Wait_ , namanya ada di… nah ini." ucap Huening Kai menunjuk satu nama di kolom baris. Nama tersebut di- _bold_ , dan ia baru menyadari bahwa nama sahabatnya itu juga turut ditandai demikian.

"Choi Beomgyu?"

"Yep. Dia kakak kelas sih. Jadi hari ini yang absen itu tiga anak kelas 10 cewek, sama Heeseung, Beomgyu, dan Jeongin. Mereka sibuk nyiapin buat kuliah, jadi kita-kita maklum aja kalo emang _skip_ latian."

Taehyun mengangguk-angguk. "Oke. Mereka bakal dateng latian minggu depan gak ya?"

" _To be honest_? Gue juga gak tau, Tae. _Let's just hope they could attend_. Jadi gue bisa ngenalin manager baru." ucapnya diikuti oleh tawa khasnya.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Heeseung melempar tisu bekas ke arah Sunghoon, dan dua pemuda itu kini mulai saling melempar balik. Meja persegi panjang itu dipenuhi anak-anak tim basket. Di sebelah kanan, ada Huening Kai, Jay, Jake, Sunghoon, dan di seberang mereka ada Heeseung, Jeongin, dan Taehyun. Mereka semua tengah menikmati waktu makan siang, dan baru kali ini Taehyun paham mengapa tim basket banyak penggemarnya.

Hampir kebanyakan murid mencuri lirik ke arah meja ini. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan atau temui untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mending lo latian soal tuh, seratus soal per hari." suruh Jeongin. "Supaya pas ditanya kak Namjoon gak gagu."

Heeseung melotot. "Lo pikir gue se-ambis apa ngerjain seratus soal, njir?!"

"Ya kan lo mau masuk universitas bonafit yang saingannya ketat. Belajarnya kudu keras lah. _Sleep is for the weak_ , kalo kata Jay pas belajar."

Jake terbahak. "Becanda banget. Jay mah orang pertama yang bakal tidur pas liat soal."

Jay mendengus. "Sial. Tapi bener."

Taehyun ikut menyimak saat Huening Kai menimbrung bagaimana ujian tengah semester yang lalu, mereka sempat mengerjakan soal dengan waktu mepet karena kelelahan tanding di hari sebelumnya. Mengalir pula cerita seru yang lain. Di mata Taehyun, semuanya terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan untuk ukuran sekelompok murid yang bertemu dari sebuah ekskul sekolah.

Hingga bel berbunyi, Taehyun masih belum menemukan orang yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran meski hanya beberapa hari menjabat sebagai manager tim.

"Kai."

"Oit?"

"Kak Beomgyu gak ada di sini ya?" tanya Taehyun saat mereka kembali ke kelas. "Gue udah tau kak Heeseung sama Jeongin. _And the rest of the members quite well,_ tapi yang ini belum _. I mean_ , gue khawatir kalo misalnya lo berhalangan hadir nanti gue jadi bingung hubungin dia, tapi gue bahkan gak pernah ketemu."

"Hmm, iya sih. Dia bolos kata kak Heeseung gara-gara capek. Pokoknya kak Beomgyu rambutnya rada _gray-ish_ gitu sih, trus juga tinggi. Pan kapan gue unjukkin fotonya soalnya dia jaraaaaaang banget mau difoto."

"Oke, _cool_. Kapan-kapan."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Kapan lagi lo bisa nikmatin kue buatan gue?"

Taehyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kalimat tersebut terdengar dua kali lebih menjengkelkan sekarang, terlebih diucapkan oleh pemuda bersurai ungu lengkap dengan apron pororo yang sudah kotor akan tepung. Baru saja ia sampai ke rumah besar berlantai dua itu, dan apa yang ditanyakan pertama kali adalah tentang kuenya.

"Kak Soobin, _you need to shut up_."

" _Well, I'll shut up only if you try these_. Gue bikin ini sepenuh hati, loh, Tae. Cicipin dong, tapi jangan remah-remahnya doang ya anjir."

Taehyun mendengus geli. " _Alright_. Kalo gak enak, jangan ambil hati. Ambil pelajaran aja biar _skill_ lo lebih baik."

"Aduduh, memang, bocah ini. Dah, makan yang banyak ya. Jangan lupa bawa pulang." ucap Soobin mulai membungkus beberapa _cookies_ di kantung kertas dan meletakkannya di sebelah piring Taehyun. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu terlihat lahap menyantap tiap _cookies_ dengan rasa berbeda itu.

"Yuna pasti suka banget, kan?" tanya Soobin. "Itu anak kalo gak dateng ke sini minta ajarin main catur, pasti minta dibikinin _cookies_."

Yang sedang mengunyah hanya tersenyum. "Adek gue emang gitu. Maklumin."

" _Yeah, quite the opposite_ dari elo. Bisa-bisanya abangnya tuh kalem tapi adeknya serame itu."

"Biar _balance_ , lah. Kalo di keluarga gue tipenya sama semua ya gak bakal asik." jawab Taehyun. "Kayak lo sama bang Seokjin yang tiap hari berantem soal siapa yang jorok siapa yang enggak."

Soobin menghela nafas frustasi. "Gak usah dibahas. Gue abis berantem gara-gara kolor gue sobek ditarik dari jemuran. Itu kolor favorit gue tau gak." keluhnya dengan alis menyatu dan bibir yang manyun saat bicara.

Taehyun terbahak. "Beli lagi, lah. Kan lo sultan."

"Itu gue nitip waktu temen gue pas dia ke Singapore. Haduh, bisa-bisanya emang punya abang sengeselin dia."

Keduanya kemudian saling _catch up_ tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Setelah sebulan sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa, Soobin jarang sekali ada di rumah saat Taehyun mampir. Ia akan mengendap di apartemennya dan tinggal di sana sampai semuanya selesai.

Begitu pula Taehyun yang memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai posisi yang baru ia tempati di klub basket. Dengan kalem ia bercerita bagaimana selama tiga kali latihan, semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya satu orang yang belum ia temui dan itu masih sedikit banyak membuatnya penasaran.

"Lo gak papasan apa gimana gitu?"

"Gak ada yang rambutnya gray-ish, kak. Gue perhatiin dari lantai atas juga gak pernah muncul tuh murid yang rambutnya begitu. _Mostly_ terang atau gelap. _No in between_."

"Well, mungkin di latian selanjutnya kalian bakal ketemu."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Suasana perpustakaan terlihat lebih lengang dari biasanya. Beomgyu bersyukur karena ia dapat memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mengulang materi yang ia dapatkan saat les semalam. Keberuntungan ada di pihaknya sebab mata pelajaran ke empat ternyata tidak ada guru, membuat izinnya pada petugas piket untuk belajar di perpustakaan berjalan mulus. Sambil menguap, ia meletakkan setumpuk buku dan juga binder di meja, begitu pula tempat pensil mini yang ia kantongi.

"Kayaknya bahasa Inggris udah oke. Tinggal matematika kali ya." gumamnya dan membuka halaman yang sudah ditandai menggunkan _post-it_ kuning.

Hari ini ia akan mulai menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk belajar. Beomgyu percaya ia tak bisa mengecewakan orang tuanya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk mempersiapkan kuliah tahun ini. Sebagai anak terakhir, ia juga ingin seperti kedua kakaknya: Yeonjun dan Taehyung dalam urusan pendidikan yang baik. Keduanya berhasil masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang memiliki banyak peminat. Rasanya akan lengkap jika ia juga bisa masuk perguruan tinggi yang bagus meski berbeda dengan mereka.

Setelah merasa otaknya panas dan perutnya cukup lapar, Beomgyu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia bahkan lupa ada bekal makan siang yang belum dimakan. Kebiasaan ini mulai tercipta sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di SMA. Kadang ia bisa tidak makan sampai malam tanpa merasa kelaparan.

"Lima puluh soal, at least." gumamnya dan menghela nafas panjang. " _Done, done_."

**_DUG!_ **

"Ow!"

Beomgyu meringis saat punggungnya tertimpuk sesuatu. Ia buru-buru menoleh dan menatap seorang murid dengan pembawaan tenang itu kini sudah membulatkan matanya.

"Ngapain si lo?" tanya Beomgyu kesal. Rasa sakitnya berubah nyut-nyutan sekarang. Ia melirik ke lantai dan mendapati buku setebal 400 halaman ada di sana. "Lo ngapain nimpuk gue pake buku?" desisnya menahan sakit dan kesal dalam satu waktu.

"Di belakang lo ada cicak tadi."

"Ya tetep aja jangan nimpuk gue pake buku tebel juga, kali!" omelnya dan menumpuk seluruh buku yang ia bawa sebelum pergi dari hadapan Taehyun yang masih mengerjapkan matanya–agak terkejut. "Udah gila." ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Masih mending buku. Daripada kursi?" dengusnya sebal. Ia memungut kembali buku tersebut dan berjalan ke arah rak khusus ensiklopedia untuk mengembalikannya.

"Sakit bangettt, _what the heck_."

Malamnya, Beomgyu masih meringis sakit karena timpukan buku itu. Ia bahkan mengeluhkan kekesalannya itu pada dua abangnya, mengatakan bahwa ada murid tak jelas yang menimpuknya dengan buku tebal. Saat ia bercermin pun memang ada memar yang akan terasa sakit jika ia rebah.

Ketiga saudara itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Si sulung tengah menonton Netflix sambil mengunyah makanan ringan di pangkuan, anak tengah masih mencoba menghabiskan _double cheese burger_ nya, sementara si bungsu bermain ponsel di karpet berbulu. Mereka menyimak cerita Beomgyu meski setengah merespon. Pemuda itu terus bercerita seperti tak ada ujungnya, dan diberhentikan pun percuma. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia akan mulai bicara lagi.

"Dek…" tegur si paling tua. "Abang lagi nonton, kalah sama suaramu."

"Yaudah kalo gitu mending abang isiin saldo Beomgyu."

"Saldo apa? Buat delivery makanan?"

"Iyes. Dua juta deh?"

Yeonjun menoleh mendengar percakapan itu. Ia sampai berhenti menyeruput mie di meja. "Buanyak amat, gila, lo mau beli warungnya sekalian?!"

Beomgyu tertawa geli. "Yaudah dua ratus. Kan bang Taehyung abis gajian belum nraktir Gyu."

Taehyung yang tengah berleha-leha di sofa kini mengambil ponsel dan segera melakukan apa yang dipinta adik bungsunya itu. "Dah. Jangan yang pedes-pedes."

"Gak bakal dia mah. Terakhir kali makan pedes langsung sakit. Eh, _btw_ gimana les lo?" tanya Yeonjun. "Udah sampe mana persiapannya?"

"Baru juga dua bulan. Mayan lah, ngejar materi."

"Trus ekskul lo? Anak-anak apa kabar?"

"Banyak anggota baru kata Heeseung. Trus kak Yeji kan udah lulus, jadi ganti _manager_. Katanya sih udah direkrut dan udah nugas juga buat tiga latihan ini. Tapi karena gue sibuk ngerjain soal sama ngejar materi, gue banyak _skip_."

"Ah, iya. Gue juga dulu gitu." balas Yeonjun. "Bang Taehyung juga. Dia ampe keluar si biar fokus. Gue mah gak bisa hahah, masih harus sesekali main."

"Dah ah, gue mau ke kamar."

"Btw, salamin buat anak-anak. Pan kapan gue ke sekolah deh kalo gak ada kelas sore."

"Okey."

Beomgyu masuk ke kamar dan segera rebah si kasur. Matanya tak sengaja melirik tumpukkan cucian kotor di sebelah pintu. Ada salah satu kemeja sekolah yang menonjol di antara baju lainnya. Melihatnya membuat perasaan dongkol itu muncul kembali.

"Tu cowok berani juga nimpuk cicak di orang yang gak dikenal. Mana sakit banget lagi haishh. Awas aja kalo ketemu bakal gue sinisin."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

" _SHOOT!"_

"AAAAAA BEGO GUE GAK LONCAT!" teriak Jake kesal menggigit kaus yang dipakainya. Tak jauh dari ia berdiri, Jay tengah terbahak melihat sahabatnya begitu frustasi.

"Aseeek, es teh manis gratis seminggu~"

"Sial." gumamnya dan duduk di lapangan dengan nafas satu-satu.

Huening Kai yang melihat dari sisi lapangan ikut tertawa. "Lagian si Jake nawarin taruhan tapi grogi sendiri. Kalah kan tuh. Kalo kak Beomgyu di sini, dia pasti ngomel karena main basket jadi taruhan."

"Emang gak boleh?"

"Dia gak suka aja. Gada manfaatnya kalo kata dia."

"Ohh _, he seems cold_? Kaku?"

Huening Kai mendengus geli. "Kaku gimana? Dia orang paling bawel yang pernah gue tau. Gak bisa banget suasana hening dikit kalo lagi ngumpul. Agak beda sama lo yang irit ngomong."

Taehyun masih menyimak cerita-cerita yang dibagikan Huening Kai. Dimulai dari A sampai Z, cerita tentang Beomgyu seperti tak ada habisnya. Ia yang perfectionist, tidak mudah menyerah, dan lagi terlampau serius untuk sesuatu yang memang ia sukai.

Mendengar itu semua, ia jadi semakin penasaran. Apakah lelaki yang dicap sebagai kapten terbaik itu, akan menunjukkan hal serupa saat mereka bertemu?

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Heeseung tengah menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah kesal bukan main karena spion motornya sudah copot, pecah, dan diletakkan begitu saja di atas jok. Tak ada kertas kecil permintaan maaf ataupun semacamnya. Benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih hingga telinganya nyaris mengeluarkan asap.

"Lo udah cek CCTV belum?"

"Udah. Kata penjaganya, kamera di parkiran tuh rusak." Beomgyu melempar botol plastik ke tong sampah. "Ih asli gue kesel banget!"

"Udah, udah. Sekarang mending kita ke tempat les dulu. Gue yang bawa deh motornya."

"Gue bis–"

"Bisa ugal-ugalan, ngebut _ngeeeng,_ lalu aku akan jantungan. Yey." sindir Heeseung. "Buruan naik. Helm lo pake. Udah tau bates absen cuma lima belas menit doang, hadeh."

Mendengarnya, hidung Beomgyu kembang-kempis. "Kok nyalahin gue?!"

"IYA IYAAA salah orang yang mecahin spion. Beomgyu mah gak salah."

"Huh. Gitu dong. Ayok jalan. Tapi gue laper, jadi jajan cakwe dulu ntar."

"DIH UDAH MAU TELAT, GYUU."

"YA BURUAN MAKANYA."

Heeseung menghela nafas singkat, mencoba sabar untuk orang yang selalu menguji kesabarannya itu. "Beliin gue, tapi?"

"Ya Tuhan, iya. Sepotek."

"Najis gak usah beliin aja itu mah."

Beomgyu hanya terbahak saat akhirnya mereka pergi ke luar gerbang, meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju tempat les. Namun saat di sana, tiba-tiba Beomgyu merasa kalau ada yang mengganjal. Ia belum menceritakan perihal kejadian di perpus tempo hari. Maka dengan berapi-api sembari mengunyah biskuit cokelat, pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu bercerita dan membuat Heeseung menyimak dengan seksama. Bahkan lelaki itu turut mengomentari, mengompori, dan berakhir tertawa.

"Tapi kocak juga si. Ngapain juga cicak kurang kerjaan banget nemplok di punggung. Mending tu cicak ngerjain PR Geografi gue aja dah noh banyak."

"Kayaknya gara-gara gue abis nyender di tembok. Emang lagi sial aja itu ada di kemeja gue trus ditimpuk pula sampe koit."

"Trus, trus, lo masih inget siapa yang nimpuk?"

"Ya masih lah!" ucapnya tak santai. "Ampe biru njir bekas timpukannya. Gue hafalin pokoknya tuh mukanya dia. Kalo ketemu awas aja."

"Mo ngapain? Ditimpuk juga?"

"Ya enggak si… masa tiba-tiba gue timpuk? Dikira gila, gue, yang ada."

Heeseung membersihkan tangannya dari remahan ciki. "Maafin aja sih? Kan dia berusaha nolongin lo."

"Tetep aja kesel."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Terhitung sudah latihan kelima, dan Beomgyu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan dari foto grup yang diunjukkan Huening Kai, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan lelaki itu di sekolah. Sosial medianya pun tak memiliki foto sama sekali. Sejelas apapun deskripsi lelaki itu padanya, ia masih tidak mampu membedakan bahkan hanya dari warna rambut.

Taehyun mulai menganggap lelaki itu layaknya karakter fiksi. Tidak nyata.

"Dia ganti warna, _btw_. Jadi item."

"Kai, delapan puluh lima persen murid di sini rambutnya hitam. Deskripsi yang itu gak begitu membantu ya."

Si jangkung meringis. "Iya sih. Eh, tapi kali ini dia dateng, soalnya gue liat dia ke ruang ganti tadi." ucapnya. "Dah ye, gue mau mimpin pemanasan dulu."

"Oke. Sekarang main dua _team_ kan?"

"Yep. Tolong urus minum buat pelatih, ya, Tae!"

Taehyun mengangguk-angguk. Di lapangan sudah ada dua team, dan sisa enam orang lainnya masih berlari mengitari lapangan karena terlambat datang untuk pemanasan bersama. Jika dilihat dari absen, seharusnya yang datang ada dua puluh orang, termasuk si Beomgyu yang disebut Huening Kai tadi.

Karena semuanya sudah ia lakukan, Taehyun memilih duduk di dekat kursi khusus pelatih, sekaligus menjaga tas anak-anak lainnya yang hadir hari ini. Ia bersandar dan meluruskan kakinya di lantai. Tidak terasa sudah minggu kelima ia mengurus tim ini, dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan menyenangkan.

"Sorry, lo _manager_ barunya ya? Boleh minta satu botol airnya? Beli banyak, kan?"

Taehyun menoleh dan bersiap mengiyakan. Namun kedua alisnya keburu menyatu dan ia sontak bangun dari duduknya hanya untuk memastikan yang ia lihat tidak salah. Di depannya, berdiri murid yang tempo lalu mencak-mencak karena ia timpuk dengan buku ensiklopedi. Sepertinya kekagetan ini mutual, sebab lelaki itu sudah mulai menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Elo…? Ngapain lo di sini?"

"Lo yang ngapain? Gue _manager_ baru."

Beomgyu berkacak pinggang. "Huh, gue kapten tim. Siapa yang milih lo jadi _manager_? Pasti lo maksa-maksa kan?"

Mendengarnya, Taehyun mendengus. "Justru tim lo _desperate enough_ buat nyari manager baru sampe akhirnya Huening Kai milih gue."

Beomgyu melihatnya dari kepala hingga kaki, dan Taehyun benar-benar merasa lelaki itu tidak ada sopan santun sama sekali. "Apa yang bikin lo lolos, deh? Kayaknya ada prasyaratnya?"

"Gue sopan, mungkin, _unlike you_." ucapnya santai namun tajam. Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tak bicara setengah teriak seperti Beomgyu. " _Also, I don't easily get annoyed over small things, like you._ "

Beomgyu mencemooh. "Sopan? _Says the one who threw a goddamn thick book on someone's back._ Huh. Serah lo, deh, _new manager_." ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyun yang sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kapten? Yang kayak gitu kapten?" gumamnya tak percaya. " _Captain, my foot._ ”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Kak Beomgyu ngeliatin kesini ngapain ya?"

Taehyun menyuapkan potongan roti bakar ke mulutnya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Dari kita duduk di sini. Keliatan banget dari posisi gue yang agak serong. Buset, itu ngeliatnya kayak buaya ngincer mangsanya. Apa gue bikin salah ya pas latian?"

Si rambut pirang hanya mendengus geli mendengar kecemasan Huening Kai. Ia masih mengunyah dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu sudah menatap meja sembari memikirkan sesuatu. "Bukan. _He's looking at_ me _, not you_ , Kai."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu memberikannya tatapan bertanya.

"Gue nimpuk dia pake buku." jawabnya.

"HAH? _Y-you wha–_ nimpuk?!"

"Gue cuma nyelametin dia dari cicak yang nempel di kemejanya. Karena gue juga panik, ya gue lempar aja apa yang lagi gue pegang. Kebetulan itu buku ensiklopedi yang tebel, trus dia mencak-mencak karena sampe tersungkur ke meja gitu."

Huening Kai mengerjap. "Dah gila ya lo nimpuk orang pake ensiklopedi?"

"Gue panik, _okay_? _I couldn't think of anything to get rid of that_ , uh, cicak." bela Taehyun. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah hingga minta maaf, namun Beomgyu terlihat marah sekali dan itu mengganggunya.

"Iya sih. Satu sisi kak Beomgyu marah ya beralasan, dan lo nimpuk pun juga."

" _I know, right?_ Gue gak paham kenapa dia harus seagresif itu nunjukkin rasa marahnya. _Anyway, is he still looking at us_?"

"Mmhm, _and now he's approaching us_." jawab Huening Kai.

"Ngapain?!" bisiknya bingung dan berusaha kembali duduk dengan nyaman saat yang dibicarakan sudah berdiri di samping meja.

Wajahnya berubah ceria. "Eh, kak Beomgyu. Lo udah makan kak?"

"Tadinya laper banget, tapi ngeliat sesuatu…" ia melirik Taehyun. " _I suddenly lost my appetite_."

Huening Kai tertawa canggung. "Oalah, trus sekarang mau kemana?"

"Balik, lah. Eh btw, gue skip latian minggu ini ya." ucapnya sengaja diperbesar. "Denger gak?"

_Yeah, yeah. My ears still work perfectly fine_. batin Taehyun malas.

"Les lagi ya?"

"Nggak. Ada urusan lain."

"Ohh, oke dehh. Dikit lagi UTS, jadi latian dibikin gak begitu intensif banget si."

Beomgyu hanya mengangguk dan mengambil botol minum hitam yang ia letakkan di meja. Matanya masih memicing ke arah lelaki yang ada di sisi meja sebelum ia memutuskan pergi dengan menepuk pundak Huening Kai dua kali.

"Ngobrolnya ke gue, matanya ke elo." gumamnya.

"Kaptennya aneh." komen Taehyun.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Kok lo gak bilang sih _manager_ nya itu orang?"

"Ya… kan lo sibuk?"

Beomgyu mendesah frustasi.

"Kenapa sih kak?"

" _Nevermind_. Latian depan lo yang mimpin lagi aja ya kayak tadi. Dikit lagi lo yang nempatin posisi kapten, kan."

Huening Kai hanya nyengir. "Iya. Btw, soal cicak itu… gue rasa Taehyun cuma mau nolongin lo, kak. Daripada masuk ke seragam? Kan lebih ribet lagi?"

"Ya gak pake ensiklopedi juga dong, Kai? _I know I'm so childish for bringing this up again and again_ , tapi ngeliat Taehyun tuh gue kesel, dongkol, _marrrah_ sendiri aja."

"Jangan gitu. Kita gak boleh terlalu kesel sama orang. Kan, gatau nanti ke depannya malah butuh banget?"

Yang lebih tua hanya tertawa pelan, sedikit mencemooh petuah dadakan tadi. "Ngapain amat gue butuh dia? Gak akan butuh. Dia bakal jalanin tugasnya sebagai _manager_ basket, dan gue sebagai kapten sebelum lengser. Dah."

_Iya, kan?_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Beomgyu mengerang dalam hati.

Kenapa ya sesuatu itu terkadang dikabulkan berkebalikan dengan yang kita maksud? Beomgyu seringkali bertanya demikian sembari menikmati _sesuatu_ itu terjadi di hidupnya saat itu juga.

Pertama-tama, begini. Beomgyu bersumpah ia tak pernah sekalipun ingin berbicara dengan Taehyun (dia merasa tak butuh dan tak ada kesempatan yang membuatnya harus bertukar kata dengan anak itu). Pula, anak itu juga kadang menatapnya singkat sebelum memutar bola matanya _. Sungguh sopan_ batinnya sebal, namun ia memilih tak memusingkan itu. Toh, ia juga melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya. _Ini mutual, kan?_ pikirnya.

Sampai pada satu waktu, ia harus menjalani hukuman menyapu daun-daun kering yang menutupi tanah, tepat di bawah pohon besar yang memayungi sebagian halaman. Hukuman itu didapatkannya karena telat mengumpulkan dua PR sekaligus di satu guru yang sama. Memang harinya sedang sial, ia justru tersandung sapunya sendiri hingga terjerembab ke tanah berkerikil, menyebabkan siku dan dua lulutnya berdarah. Linu dan perih, Beomgyu sampai menggigit bibir untuk menahan sakit.

Dan momen _sesuatu_ itu datang.

Di depannya tiba-tiba sudah ada sepasang sepatu, dan saat ia mendongak, wajah Taehyun sudah seperti orang yang ingin berteriak _Dasar teledor._ sekencang-kencangnya saat menatapnya. Pemuda itu membantunya berdiri, beralasan bahwa ia baru saja mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam dari guru. Taehyun bahkan harus menunggu bapak separuh baya itu selesai membereskan barang makanya ia masih stay di sekolah. Setelah menyuruhnya duduk di undakan batu bata, pemuda bersurai pirang itu berlari pergi ke UKS dan kembali dengan kotak P3K.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, dengan Taehyun yang mencoba membersihkan pasir dan kotoran di bagian luka dan Beomgyu yang bersiap menepak kepala adik kelasnya itu karena rasa perih. Ia memejamkan mata saat rasa sakit itu menyerangnya, namun yang mengobati seperti tidak peka dan terus menekan-nekan dengan telaten.

Beomgyu merasa seperti ingin meledak.

"Sakit, bangs–pelan-pelan napa!" omelnya menarik jaket Taehyun.

"Berisik."

"Lo sengaja neken lukanya kan?! Iya kan? Ngaku!"

"Enggak." jawabnya pelan. "Udah gue kasih obat merah sama ditempelin plester. Nanti di rumah diganti lagi."

Beomgyu mendengus dan mengerang pelan. "Sakit." cicitnya berusaha meniup lukanya.

"Ya siapa suruh teledor? Nih, lo yang balikin ke tempatnya. Gue mau balik." ucap Taehyun sebelum melemparkan kotak itu ke sebelah Beomgyu duduk. Lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian, meringis menahan senut-senut karena luka di siku dan lututnya.

Namun sesampainya Taehyun di parkiran, ia melihat motor Beomgyu terparkir rapi di sana. Perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba merayap di dada, membuat perutnya mulas karena memikirkan fakta bahwa ia meninggalkan pemuda bawel itu sendirian. Ia merasa bersalah. Rasanya seperti telah melakukan dosa.

Maka yang dilakukannya adalah mondar-mandir, melirik gedung sekolah lalu parkiran dan kembali ke gerbang. _Gue tega banget gak si… tapi kan dia udah diobatin. Trus ngapain juga si gue nolongin itu orang? Tapi tadi mukanya pucet.… Trus kayaknya dia…_

" _Damn it_." umpatnya dan kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, menghampiri Beomgyu yang ternyata tengah berjalan tertatih sembari memegang tembok untuk menopang. Satu kakinya tertekuk dan ia beberapa kali meringis. Taehyun yang melihatnya sudah menunjukkan wajah prihatin. Lelaki yang biasanya melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya itu kini terlihat tak berdaya dan benar-benar butuh ditolong.

Beomgyu meringis lagi dan menyeka keringat di dahi. _Kenapa dari hari-hari yang lain, harus hari ini? Udah capek latian. Dihukum. Ntar gue ada pr soal dari tempat les pula. Kesel banget._ batin Beomgyu.

Ia terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, juga cenutan di luka, sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada yang menarik tangannya untuk berpegangan di bahu bidang. Ia menoleh dan mengerutkan kedua alis. Ada Taehyun yang sudah meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya dengan canggung.

"Ngapain lo ke sini lagi?"

"Mending lo diem."

"Apaan si, woy, gue nanya dijawab yang bener. Hak gue mau tau!"

Taehyun berdecak malas. "Gue anter balik."

"Gausah, gue sendirian bisa!" ucapnya berusaha melepaskan tangannya di bahu itu, namun cengkraman Taehyun cukup kuat untuk tubuhnya yang sedang terasa lemah.

"Nggak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

"Nggak bisa, astaga, batu banget sih lo?" balas Taehyun ngegas. "Bisa ada kecelakaan part dua kalo sampe lo bawa motor pas tangan sama kaki lo aja masih gemeteran kayak gini."

"Huh, lo khawatir ya sama gue? Lo naksir gue kan? Iya kan?"

"Mending gue ngunyah cabe sekilo daripada naksir sama lo."

 _Sama-sama pedes anjrit_. keluhnya.

Beomgyu manyun dan membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu memapahnya dengan sabar ke parkiran. Mereka berjalan tanpa kata lagi setelah itu. Sejujurnya, ia merasa lelah karena harus berlatih basket untuk tanding juga memenuhi jadwal les dan belajar yang semakin sibuk. Belum lagi tidurnya selalu kurang tiap malam, membuat kepalanya pening bahkan hingga sekarang. Sepertinya Taehyun tidak salah. Ia memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Kunci?"

"Di tas bagian depan." jawab Beomgyu dan membiarkan lelaki itu merogoh tasnya dengan cepat. "Jangan macem-macem!"

Taehyun mendengus, tak habis pikir. "Udah ditolongin, masih aja berprasangka. Diem aja sih udah. Bibir lo udah pucet begitu, tuh coba liat di spion!"

"Gak mau."

"Yaudah." gumamnya tak peduli. "Buruan naik."

Yang lebih tua hanya menurut. Ia mulai dari duduk menyamping dan mulai memindahkan kaki hingga duduk normal selayaknya orang biasa naik motor. Bahkan saat dirinya kesulitan memakai helm, lelaki itu berdecak malas sebelum sigap membenahi letaknya, mencantelkan talinya agar terkunci sempurna di bawah dagu. Sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan Beomgyu (meskipun saat memakaikannya ada keluhan ini itu dari mulutnya, sih). Matanya memperhatikan Taehyun yang dengan lincah menyalakan vespa maticnya dan membawanya di jalanan.

Mereka tidak bicara sama sekali selama sepuluh menit itu. Ia pun hanya duduk diam dan berpegangan pada bagian belakang jaket yang dikenakan Taehyun (sejujurnya dia agak takut terjatuh). Lelaki itu bisa ngebut juga di saat-saat tertentu, dan hal ini cukup membuat Beomgyu menaikkan kedua alisnya sedikit kagum.

_Kirain tipe yang patuh lalu lintas banget. Nyatanya gak pake helm dan ngebut. Hhh._

"Turun."

Beomgyu mengerjap sebentar dan melihat Taehyun yang baru saja menyerahkan kunci motor padanya.

"Lo pulangnya gimana?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya tak percaya. " _Hello_? Ini 2021, ada yang namanya ojek online. Lo hidup di kerak bumi?"

"Enggak. Di sempak Jerapah." jawabnya tengil dan mengantongi kantongnya.

"Gak jelas."

"Yaudah si santai. Tiati. Makasih. Bye." ucapnya memberikan dua lambaian tangan super kaku layaknya robot kepada Taehyun.

"Dasar aneh." gumam Taehyun dan memilih pergi untuk berjalan kaki ke dua rumah di depan, menghindari Beomgyu yang sebetulnya masih mengintip di gerbang.

 _Kok dia baik si anjir. Jahat dong! Kan guenya jadi gaenak!_ keluhnya.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Besoknya Beomgyu tak masuk sekolah. Badannya demam dan terasa lemas. Matanya terasa pegal bukan main dan tenggorokannya pun sakit. Nafasnya juga ikut-ikutan pendek, dan hal itu membuat keluarganya khawatir. Si bungsu memang terlihat sangat sibuk sejak kelas dua belas, melebihi saat-saat sebelumnya.

"Adek istirahat dulu ya. Nanti Mama bangunin buat minum obat. Biar abang nanti yang gantian jaga." ucap perempuan bersurai pendek itu mengusap kepala Beomgyu dengan sayang.

Seharian itulah Beomgyu tertidur, dan kedua abangnya bergantian menjaga selepas mereka pulang dari kuliah dan kerja. Yeonjun akan bolak-balik mengambil kompresan air dingin, sementara Taehyung mengganti kaus adiknya yang sudah basah. Memiliki dua orang tua yang berkarir membuat mereka harus mampu mengandalkan satu sama lain. Layaknya sekarang ini.

"Kasian. Dia pasti kecapean banget."

Yeonjun menghela nafas. "Semuanya dikerjain sih. Tubuh kan butuh istirahat. Trus juga itu kenapa pada luka-lukaaaa coba Beomgyu, gak paham lagi dah gue."

Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan.

" _Taehyun…_ "

Keduanya mengatupkan bibir dan saling berpandangan.

"Dia manggil gue?" bisik si sulung dan dibalas gelengan oleh Yeonjun.

" _Taehyun… breng..sek. Lo baik… hhh bodoh._ ”

"Ini Taehyun siapa njir??" bisik si kakak tertua dengan gemasnya. "Cowoknya? Apa siapa?"

"Mana gue tau, bang."

Igauan itu terus terulang sampai Yeonjun memutuskan untuk merekamnya hingga adiknya itu tertidur kembali. Ia terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum usil. "Mayan buat isengin Beomgyu kalo ada apa-apa."

Kedua abang itu tertawa tanpa suara dan memperhatikan Beomgyu yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Saat keadaannya sudah lumayan membaik, si anak tengah iseng bertanya ke adiknya itu ketika mereka menikmati makan malam hanya berdua. Adiknya itu tengah melahap sop ayam dengan enggan. "Gyu?"

"Hng?"

"Kata mama, lo dianterin kan ya pas sebelum sakit? Ama siapa?"

"Taehyun."

Yeonjun tersenyum. _Berarti yang dia ngigau itu bener Taehyun ya._

"Hooo. Pacar lo?"

"Mana mungkin cowok kayak dia jadi pacar gue? Gak."

"Adain, lah. Rela loh nganterin lo ke sini? Naksir lo kali?"

"Bang, ssshh. Diem. Gue kunyah juga pala lo lama-lama."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Tiga hari setelahnya Beomgyu sudah masuk. Masih mengenakan hoodie hitamnya, lelaki itu menimbrung sekumpulan teman tim basket yang tengah mengobrol dengan serunya. Ia duduk di samping Heeseung dan menyimak dengan seksama tanpa banyak bicara—tak ingin tenaganya habis karena kebawelannya sendiri.

Di sana ia melihat Taehyun sedang menunjukkan sesuatu di ponselnya pada Jake. Dua lelaki itu kemudian tertawa, dan Beomgyu jadi penasaran apa yang sebetulnya sedang mereka perhatikan. Belum lagi si rambut pirang melirik ke arahnya sebelum membuang pandangan.

Beomgyu berdecih dan menegangkan bibir. _Dih? Sumpah?_

Dan percakapan itu didominasi oleh yang lain sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Taehyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kapten tim basket itu mulai kepikiran. Ia tahu Beomgyu sakit, dan melihatnya duduk tanpa menimbrung sedikitpun membuatnya merasa… aneh?

Tak bisa ia jelaskan. Hanya saja, ia tidak nyaman melihat lelaki bawel itu diam.

"Oke. Saya liat dari latihan kali ini masih jelek. Banget. Jake di _Point Guard_ , passingnya harus lebih diperhatiin. Yang mana yang pantes kamu berikan bola atau enggak."

"Siap, bang!"

"Trus _Center_ , kamu Huening Kai. Nungguin apaan sih? Doraemon ngibrit nganterin bola ke kamu? Lari! Minggu depan kamu hutang _dribble_ bola sama lari ke saya."

"Oke, bang, siap!"

" _Small_ _Forward_ , Heeseung, shooting harus dengan presisi. Jangan main asal _shoot_ aja." ucapnya dan makin berkacak pinggang. "Ini juga si Beomgyu, kamu itu nempatin _Power Forward_. Tau gak itu artinya kamu harus di mana?"

"Di deket _rim_ , bang."

"Nah itu tau. Ngapain ngambil posisinya Jay di bagian _Shooting Guard_? Serakah amat. Fokus! Saya liat latihan kamu mulai gak jelas. Mondar-mandir doang kayak si tolol di lapangan."

"Maaf, bang." jawabnya.

Jay menengahi. "Kak Beomgyu abis sakit, bang, kemarin-marin. Baru sembuh."

Ada hening beberapa detik sebelum pelatih melanjutkan. "Gitu, Beomgyu?"

Dengan malu ia mengangguk. "Iya, bang."

"Ya saya gak perduli. Udah tau mau tanding, kalian harus pinter jaga kondisi badan. Gini ya, mau kalian latihan sampe mendekati _perfect_ tapi pas mau tanding malah drop, ya percuma. Sia-sia, kan? Rugi tenaga, rugi waktu, rugi uang. Rugi juga itu _manager_ ngurusin ini tim kalo ujung-ujungnya gak tanding."

 _Iya bang._ diikuti dengan _Maaf, bang._ mulai disahutkan para anggota tim. Memang latihan ini terlihat sangat berantakan. Taehyun yang melihat dari sisi lapangan mulai menyadari betapa kerasnya pelatih terhadap tim basket. Kata-kata kasar itu terasa asing di telinganya.

_Mental, Taehyun. Mereka harus tanding, makanya persiapan harus bener-bener baik._ batinnya berusaha mengingatkan diri.

"Hari ini cukup. Besok pagi, dateng ke lapangan biasa. Udah saya suruh si Taehyun sewa dari kemarin lusa. Jangan ada yang telat, atau lari keliling sepuluh kali. Paham?"

"Paham bang!" jawab mereka serentak.

Dan setelah itu satu per satu mulai bubar. Ada yang merebahkan diri di lapangan dan sebagian langsung memilih mandi dan ganti pakaian. Sementara itu, Beomgyu justru berjalan lesu ke arah tasnya dan mengambil kantung berisi handuk kecil dan mengelap keringat di leher dan wajahnya. Taehyun yang tengah memperhatikan yang lain sejenak beralih melihat si kapten, dipayungi awan kelabu sebab omelan pelatih tadi.

_Ck, ck, ck. Mana kapten pula. Kasian pasti dia yang paling kepikiran_

" _Stop staring. I know I'm gorgeous_."

Ia tidak menjawab. _Nyesel gue mikir kasian_. batinnya.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Seminggu setelahnya mereka sudah melakukan pertandingan sampai semi final. Meski sempat diwarnai drama karena kaki Jay terkilir, semuanya bisa diatasi. Beruntung pula Taehyun tahu penanganan kesehatan, mencakup luka, keram, dan sesak nafas. Anggota tim diam-diam merasa bersyukur punya lelaki itu sebagai manager.

Pertandingan selesai dengan skor 35-31 di akhir. Sudah jelas siapa yang menang dilihat dari betapa bahagianya Taehyun sampai berlari ke lapangan dan ikut dalam group hug. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya sudah sibuk mencari Beomgyu—ingin mengetahui ekspresinya. Pemuda itu tengah tertawa, namun matanya seperti berdusta. Ada kesenduan di sana dan ia terdorong untuk menerjemahkan itu, terlebih saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan Beomgyu hanya memberikan senyuman getir singkat padanya.

 _Lo kenapa, kapten bawel?_ pikirnya meski tak ingin kepikiran.

"Makan-makan! Pizza yuk pizza? Apa McDonald? Apa kek sumpah yang enak. Gue ikut aja lah." seru si Jake dan meloncat-loncat senang. "Gila gila. Ngalahin SMA Hujan Turun njirrr BANGGA BANGET GUA SAMA TIM!!"

"Siapa dulu kaptennya?" tanya Heeseung merangkul si kapten, dan tak lama mereka mulai bersama-sama memeluk Beomgyu.

"Wedehhh, iya banget. Gembor-gemboran nyuruh latian tapi juga perhatian. Kapten Beomgyu da besss."

Beomgyu mendengus geli. "Lebay. Gue bahkan jarang latian woy kemarin-marin. Ini kerja keras kita sebagai tim, juga karena bantuan pelatih buat tau flaws kita di mana pas main. _Also_ Huening Kai!! Makasih banyak banget."

Huening Kai hanya mengacungkan dua jempol dan tersenyum lebar.

"Biar dehh, Kak. Yang penting lo nyetak angka sampe 10 kali njir. Gak ada _fault_ pula." komen Sunghoon.

"Aseliii kek dendam kesumat!"

Beomgyu terkekeh dan mengusap belakang lehernya. "Ayo eval dulu, abis gitu ganti baju dan makan-makan. Gue yang traktir."

"ASIIIKK!! MAKASIH KAK BEOMGYU!"

Eval berlangsung selama beberapa menit diisi dengan apresiasi dan catatan untuk kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Semua lantas bubar untuk ganti baju, dan saat Taehyun tengah mengobrol dengan Huening Kai, sang kapten menghampiri sembari menyampirkan handuk kecil di salah satu bahunya. Dia menyuruh si jangkung pergi agar keduanya dapat mengobrol.

Yang lebih muda melipat tangan di depan dada, menunggu Beomgyu berbicara. " _Loading_ nya lama amat." ucap Taehyun.

Beomgyu yang semula menunduk kemudian mendongak untuk melempar tatapan sebal. Ia menaikkan sedikit dagunya dan menghela nafas. " _I just wanna thank you properly_. Makasih udah bantuin gue dan tim juga pelatih."

"Sama-sama. Gue cuma jalanin tugas gue." jawabnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Gue juga minta maaf soal kejadian di perpus. Gak ada maksud sengaja di situ, karena gue cuma cemas kalo cicaknya bakal masuk ke seragam."

Si kapten mengangguk. "Yeah, gue masih berharap lo tau gimana rasanya ditimpuk buku setebel itu sih."

" _Sorry_ , beneran."

Ada jeda dan awkward tension di antara mereka. Keduanya mulai menatap sekeliling, apapun, asalkan tidak beradu pandang. Baik Beomgyu maupun Taehyun merasakan itu: degup-degup tak bernama yang menggelitik. Sang kapten mengusap belakang lehernya canggung dan berdeham pelan.

Fuck _, kenapa gue jadi gagu gini anjir_.

"G-gue juga minta maaf _for being such a pain in the ass_. Lo mau maafin gue kan?"

"Hmm gimana ya?"

"Kok–"

" _Depends_ , gue ditraktirnya _double_ apa enggak."

Sudut bibir Beomgyu tertarik ke atas. Ia kira mereka akan bertengkar lagi. " _Cool. Triple_ juga gue sanggupin."

Si _manager_ berdecih. "Congkak sekali kapten satu ini." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Beomgyu yang sudah membela diri dengan mengatakan ia tak seperti apa yang disebutkan tadi. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu kemudian tersenyum simpul dan menyentuh tempat di mana jantungnya berada.

_Sial. Kenapa deg-degan sih?_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Seperti yang diputuskan sebelumnya, Beomgyu mencopot title kapten yang disematkan untuknya dan diberikan pada Huening Kai. Ia hanya akan ikut latihan di saat-saat tertentu saja, sebab persiapan ujian harus lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Meski sempat bersedih, seluruh anggota menerimanya. Bersamaan Ryujin sebagai kapten di tim perempuan menyerahkan tugasnya pada kapten baru, Beomgyu juga akhirnya menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab tim laki-laki pada Huening Kai dan juga Taehyun sebagai _manager_.

"Wow, dikit lagi mereka lulus. Dikit lagi kita kelas 12. Dan lulus. _Wow. I feel old_."

" _Same_." balas Taehyun.

Mereka sedang ada di balkon lantai dua, melihat kakak kelas mereka tengah ambil nilai olahraga di lapangan terbuka sekolah. Matanya hanya terpaku pada satu orang. Pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan dengan headban hitam di kepalanya. Lelaki itu tengah ngos-ngosan setelah bermain bola voli dan bertumpu pada dua lututnya.

Taehyun rasanya ingin berlari dan memberikan sebotol air mineral untuknya.

"Lo beneran gamau ngomong, Tae?"

"Ngomong apa?"

"Kalo lo naksir kak Beomgyu, lah. Apa lagi?"

"Gue gak naksir." elaknya. Namun mengatakan itu membuat lidahnya terasa aneh. "Darimana lo mikir kalo gue naksir dia, coba?"

" _I can tell._ Keliatan kok percikan-percikan cinta di mata kalian berdua walaupun mulutnya kalo ketemu suka sinis-sinisan hahah"

"Gue gak naksir Beomgyu."

_Shit._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Sudah sebulan terlewati dan selama itu pula Taehyun jarang sekali berpapasan dengan Beomgyu di sekolah. Ia tahu tak seharusnya perasaan ingin mencari lelaki itu ada di hatinya, namun entah bagaimana ia pun tak bisa menolak.

Bayang-bayang pemuda itu seperti selalu muncul setiap waktu, membuatnya bingung. Ia terbiasa menerima tatapan sinis dan ucapan pedasnya dibanding tidak sama sekali seperti ini. Setelah ucapan terima kasih itu, juga maaf untuk satu sama lain, keduanya langsung memiliki jarak tak kasat mata.

Begitu pula Beomgyu yang diam-diam merindu melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Bahkan ia sengaja duduk di meja perpustakaan di mana ia pertama kali melihat Taehyun. Namun tetap saja, ia tak hadir.

Keduanya sama-sama tengah mempelajari perasaan baru di hati mereka, sedikit demi sedikit dengan pengelakan.

"Jeongin, kayaknya temen kita lagi di fase dua." ucap Heeseung setelah mengunyah kacang polong.

Yang dibicarakan hanya menoleh tanpa bertanya.

"Fase apa tuh, pak, kalo boleh tau?"

"Fase mulai menyadari kalau mulai naksir, ciat ciat ciaatt." tambahnya kemudian terbahak dan saling tos.

"Apaan si."

"Yaeleh, ngaku aja si. Gue sama Heeseung meratiin lo semenjak gak jadi kapten lagi, tuh, kalo jajan selalu lewat lorong kelas 11. Ke toilet deket lorong itu juga padahal di lantai atas ada. Trus makannya di meja deketan pintu kantin kayak lagi nungguin orang. Lo sebenernya nyariin Taehyun, kan?"

Shoot. _Gue seaneh itu?_

"Hayoo, Beomgyu?"

Beomgyu berdeham. "E-enggak."

Jeongin mendengus tak percaya. "Boong ntar gigi lo kerlap-kerlip."

Heeseung menaikkan dua alisnya naik turun, menggodanya. "Ayo jujur aja ya sobat." ucapnya usil. "Kalo mau jujur, gue sama Jeongin bakalan bantu lo biar deket lagi sama Taehyun."

"Hmm? _How_?" tanyanya langsung.

"TUHKAN BENER HAHAHAH." seru Jeongin hingga wajah Beomgyu memerah. "Aduh, gue takut lo diculik doang saking polosnya, Gyu."

Heeseung tertawa setan. Ia bahkan mulai bertos ria dengan Jeongin di depannya. "Pokoknya ada deh. Gue anggap itu sebagai persetujuan lo, ya, _ex captain_."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Misi dimulai. Huening Kai sudah menerima pesan dari kedua kakak kelasnya mengenai rencana mereka mendekatkan kembali dua sejoli yang masih mengelak akan perasaan mereka itu.

 _Sorry, Taehyun. Tapi kayaknya lo sama Beomgyu beneran harus dibenturin sekali lagi biar sadar_. batinnya.

Pada jam pelajaran ke tiga, Huening Kai dan Taehyun harus mengembalikan buku-buku paket Fisika dan beberapa kamus yang sebelumnya disimpan di lemari kelas. Atas suruhan gurunya itu lah mereka berjalan di lorong dengan masing-masing membawa satu kardus. Namun sejak keluar kelas tadi, Taehyun menyadari pemuda jangkung itu terlihat gelisah dan beberapa kali berhenti.

"Lo kenapa sih, Kai?"

"Aduh, gue kebelet banget!" ucapnya dan menyerahkan kardus itu di atas kardus lain. "Sorry banget, Tae!"

Taehyun berdecak. "Yaudah sana, gak baik ditahan."

"Oke. Itu di ada kertasnya juga buat minjem buku lagi selepas lo balikin ke tempatnya."

"Oke."

Jarak antara kelas dan perpustakaan cukup jauh. Ia harus turun satu lantai dan berbelok ke lorong kiri sebelum membuka pintu kaca. Kulitnya langsung diterpa sejuknya angin dari pendingin ruangan. Ia lupa mengenakan jaketnya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau ruang perpustakaan menjadi tempat paling dingin seantero sekolah.

Ia kemudian berkeliling mencari rak-rak untuk meletakkan buku tersebut. Langkahnya pelan dan hati-hati, tak ingin menganggu beberapa siswa yang tengah belajar.

"Dua kosong lima… Kamus…" ia meletakkan satu kamus. "Dua tujuh belas…"

**_DUG!_ **

"Aduh!"

Taehyun mengelus pundaknya yang tertimpa kamus. Ia meringis dan terus mengusapnya untuk mengurangi nyut-nyutan. Belum sempat ia memungut buku itu, seseorang sudah mengambilnya.

"Makasih lemari, udah balesin dendam gue." gumam orang itu dan tertawa tanpa suara. "Nyut-nyutan yaa? Uuuu. Kacian."

Taehyun kenal suara itu, dan ia tak bisa memungkiri perasaan lega dan takut bercampur jadi satu.

Masih dengan tangan yang memijat pundaknya, ia berdeham canggung. "Lo… jarang keliatan."

Beomgyu meletakkan kamus di rak. "Kenapa? Kangen?"

"Apaan." gumamnya malas. "Btw, _congrats_." ucapnya tiba-tiba dan ia agak sebal membahas hal ini.

"Huh? Buat?"

"Iya. Kan lo jadian sama Ryujin?"

Beomgyu mengerutkan hidungnya. _Ngigo ya ni orang?_

"Gue gak pacaran sama siapa2, njir. Kata siapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada bingung. "Gue lagi naksir orang, _yes_ betul, _but not her_." ucapnya dan melihat ekspresi Taehyun.

Lelaki itu tak bergeming.

_Naksir orang?_ batin Taehyun cukup kecewa. _Denger langsung kenapa malah jadi nyesek._

"Lo sendiri?" tanya Beomgyu dengan santai meski jantungnya sudah dag-dig-dug berantisipasi.

Ia ber _humm_ sebelum menjawab. "Ada. Tapi gak yakin."

"Kenapa? Dia jelek?"

" _What…_ "

"Ya kenapa?" desaknya ingin tahu.

" _Nevermind._ " ucapnya. "Udahlah, gue mau lanjut balikin buku. Lo mending pergi."

"Gamau. Sini, uh.. g-gue bantu. Gak boleh nolak!"

Taehyun menyerah dan membiarkan Beomgyu beralih ke rak lainnya untuk mengembalikan buku Fisika. Lelaki itu menoleh sekali dan melempar senyum singkat sembari mengerutkan hidung

_Lucu._

Yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum getir. "Pasti yang lo taksir seneng dapet ex captain basket macem lo." gumamnya pelan pada bagian sepi itu.

Diam-diam di balik meja penjaga perpustakaan, Heeseung dan Jeongin sudah ber yes-yes ria melihat interaksi keduanya tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang terpenting mereka sudah bertemu lagi.

" _Fix_ , pajak jadiannya langsung _Chatime_ seminggu lah."

" _Shihlin_ lah anjay. Ke sekolah bawa nasi doang gue ntar."

Keduanya kembali tertawa senang dan berterima kasih pada si penjaga sebelum pergi.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Beomgyu, jangan sampe gue sulap jadi keyboard warnet lo ya daritadi gak bangun-bangun. Buruan makan! Ditungguin di bawah sama abang, papa, mama."

"Gak laaaapeeerr, bang, sumpah. Makan duluan aja."

"Lo kenapa si? Udah semingguan uring-uringan mulu." tanya Yeonjun dan mulai duduk di ujung kasur. "Siapa tuh… Taehyun? Gara-gara doi?"

"Hnng." jawabnya malu. "Diem-diem. Sshh."

Yeonjun terbahak. "HIYA HIYA HIYA. Gue kira lo ngigau itu cuma main-main."

Beomgyu menurunkan selimut dari kepala. Ada kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Hah? Ngigau? Kapan?"

Kemudian lelaki bersurai kuning itu menunjukkan satu video singkat yang direkamnya tempo hari. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berakhir saling mengejar hingga ke anak tangga terakhir. Dengan suara lantangnya si bungsu berteriak. Rumah yang sebelumnya tenang berubah gaduh. Beomgyu berusaha menarik kerah baju Yeonjun yang sudah berlindung di balik sang ibu namun tak berhasil.

Hidungnya kembang kempis dan matanya hanya terfokus pada Yeonjun yang sudah tertawa senang sekali.

"APUS GAK?!"

Yeonjun menjulurkan lidah. "Makan dulu, wlee." ucapnya dan memberikan ponselnya pada sang ayah. Ia tahu betul Beomgyu tidak akan berani.

"Ngeselin." keluhnya dan duduk di sebelah si sulung. Piringnya sudah berisi nasi dan lauk. "Pokoknya abis ini apus. _Abaang_!" rengeknya saat Yeonjun dan Taehyung masih tertawa usil.

"Iya, iya. Ntar diapus."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**_TUK._ **

Piring beling berwarna putih itu diletakkan di meja belajar oleh puan berambut sebahu. Ia memanggil abangnya dua kali namun karena tak kunjung dinotice ia pun duduk di bangku. "Nih, tadi bunda motongin apel."

Taehyun berterima kasih tanpa menoleh ke Yuna yang sudah duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia sibuk menonton film action di ponsel setelah mengerjakan semua PR. Melihatnya, si bungsu mengerucutkan bibir merasa dikacangi.

"Abang?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Taehyun menjawab. "Hm?"

"Kata kak Soobin, abang lagi galau ya?"

"Abang lagi gak galau, tuh."

"Boong. Katanya gara-gara kapten basket!"

_Dammit, Soobin._

"Kalo gak cerita, ntar Yuna bilang ke bunda ah~" ancamnya bersiap pergi dari kamar. "Bilang kalo abang udah punya pacar!"

Sontak lelaki itu meletakkan ponselnya di kasur. "E-eh, jangan dong!"

Yuna bertepuk tangan senang dan kembali duduk. "Cerita!" suruhnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Namanya Beomgyu. Kelas dua belas. Tapi dia lagi naksir orang. Jadinya pupus deh. Udah gitu doang."

Yang perempuan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Seperti yang diduga, ceritanya sangat singkat padat dan jelas. "Emang abang gak nanya siapa yang disuka?"

"Ngapain? Ntar abang keliatan stupid nya."

"Mana ada si nanya siapa yang ditaksir malah bikin keliatan bego? Gak ada. Abangnya aja terlalu khawatir."

Taehyun mengerjap berusaha memprosesnya dengan logika. "Gitu ya?"

"He'eh!" yakinnya. "Abang harus nanya, pokoknya. Abis gitu ceritain ke Yuna hehehe."

"Kalo tragis, abang gak janji."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**_MANGAT BRO NGECONFESSNYA_ **

**\- Huening Kai.**

Taehyun mendecih tak percaya. Lelaki itu benar-benar serius menyarankannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Beomgyu, rupanya. Ia mengantongi kertas kecil itu dan berjalan dari ruang administrasi setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran seragam.

"Ck, mendung pas gue gak bawa jas hujan." keluhnya mengkhawatirkan saat pulang nanti.

Ia baru saja ingin berjalan kembali ke kelas saat namanya dipanggil lantang oleh suara yang familiar di telinganya. Kepalanya bercelingak-celinguk mencari hingga matanya bertemu tatap dengan Beomgyu.

_Dug dug dug dug._

Lelaki itu menunjukkan cengiran canggung dan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Uh, lo gak sibuk kan?"

"Sibuk sih. Kenapa?"

Beomgyu terdiam dan memijat jari jemarinya dengan gugup. Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Taehyun. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menunggu dengan sabar meski aslinya tidak. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Ia grogi.

"Kalo gak ada, gue mau–"

"Gue suka sama lo, Taehyun!" ujar Beomgyu cepat. "S-suka… sama lo." tambahnya mengecil di akhir kalimat.

**…**

**……**

**………**

Taehyun menahan nafas sebelum bereaksi. "HAH?"

Beomgyu meringis dan menutup setengah wajahnya. "AAA, yaudah lupain! Lupain aja plis, plis! Anggep aja gue gak ketemu sama lo di sini. Lupaiin."

Taehyun menahan lengan Beomgyu yang sudah memutar badan untuk kabur. Ia bahkan tak mau menatapnya barang sekali. Lelaki itu terus menunduk sampai puncak kepalanya bisa ia pandang.

_Astaga… Beomgyu salah tingkah?_

"Lupain apa? Perihal lo ngaku naksir gue?"

Beomgyu menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk malu. Rasanya ia ingin bumi menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga. Apapun itu asal ia bisa musnah dari hadapan Taehyun tanpa harus terlihat bodoh.

Sejujurnya ia tak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya secepat ini. Selepas video itu dihapus pun ia tak berencana apa-apa mengenai rasa sukanya terhadap Taehyun. Namun pikirannya terlanjur dipenuhi lelaki itu. Ia tak bisa lanjut belajar, tidak mood melakukan apapun saat tahu Taehyun sedang naksir orang lain juga. Setiap malam ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah benar yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda itu adalah rasa suka atau bersalah.

Ujung-ujungnya ia hanya menemukan kebingungan, dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah membebaskan perasaan ini, tidak peduli ditolak atau diterima.

Intinya dia sudah berbicara. Urusan patah hati atau malu, itu lebih mudah diatasi nanti.

"Liat gue?" pinta Taehyun. "Gue gak bisa _confess_ kalo saling nunduk gini."

Kali ini giliran Beomgyu yang membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia sampai mengedip beberapa kali sebelum mengintip sedikit dan mendongak sempurna. Taehyun sudah menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Gini lebih baik." ucapnya.

"L-lo… uhm, lo _confess_ … ke siapa?" tanyanya mengecil di akhir.

Taehyun mendengus geli dan makin tersenyum. "Ke elo lah, _stupid_ , siapa lagi?"

Kedua pipi Beomgyu memerah. Hilang sudah imej cool yang selalu ia jaga. Semuanya runtuh seketika saat ia berhadapan dengan Taehyun untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Gue juga gatau sejak kapan, tapi kayaknya gue kebiasa sama apa adanya lo. Tapi pas lo bilang lagi naksir orang lain, gue jadi _jiper_ sendiri." mulainya sebelum maju selangkah mengikis jarak. Ia bisa melihat Beomgyu menahan nafas. "Gue suka sama lo, Beomgyu. Dan gue gamau jadi temen."

"Huh? Lo mau jadi musuh gue terus?"

Taehyun tertawa. "Enggak. Jadi pacar lo aja maunya."

"Becanda ya?"

"Lo gamau?"

"M-mau!"

"Yaudah. Pacaran sama gue." ujarnya. "Gak ada masalah kan?"

_HUWAAAA JANTUNG GUE!!_

Beomgyu menggeleng malu dan senang. Ia akhirnya merogoh kantung dan menyerahkan sebungkus permen gagang untuknya sebelum kabur. Bahkan sampai Taehyun memanggil-manggil, ia tak mau berhenti.

_Dasar kapten imut_. batinnya memandangi pacar barunya itu dengan perasaan penuh.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Dua bulan kemudian…

"Udah aku bilang bawa jaket, kamu ngeyel." ucapnya namun tetap mengambil jaket tersebut untuk Beomgyu. "Tangan?" pintanya dan segera memakaikannya seperti ayah pada anak.

Beomgyu hanya terdiam. Ia sudah sangat kedinginan bahkan hingga tangannya seperti mati rasa. Ia mendongak saat Taehyun menangkup wajahnya dan mengelus tulang pipi sebelum mendekat dan mendekat lagi.

"Taehyun–"

_Cup._

"Kamu gak tahan dingin, Gyu. Besok harus pake jaket lagi, ya, kalo naik motor?"

Beomgyu hanya mengangguk dan segera memeluk Taehyun–membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam di perut rata nan berotot itu dengan senyuman. " _Thank you_." gumamnya. " _I'm so tired, but you're here for me._ "

"Gak nyesel kan macarin aku?"

Mendengarnya ia tertawa dan berucap dengan suara yang agak terpendam. "Enggak sama sekali." Ia mendongak dan lelaki itu sudah menunduk menatapnya. "Tae?"

"Hm?" responnya lembut, membuat hati Beomgyu terasa dikelitik bulu-bulu halus. Ia seperti hilang akal saat dua netra favoritnya itu mengabsen anggota wajahnya. Taehyun terlihat sangat mengaguminya tanpa jeda.

"Ternak cicak yuk? Gara-gara dia kita bisa pacaran."

Taehyun menghela nafas. "Kamu mikirnya kejauhan."

"Ih kan itu bisa jadi simbol cinta…."

Di balik pohon, beberapa anggota tim basket tengah menguping.

_"Simbol cinta, kentut. Gila kebucinan mereka tidak bisa diganggu gugat emang."_

_"Bikin iri."_

_"Ngeliat mereka berasa jones sampe DNA."_

_"ASELIII iya banget. Meresap kayak kecap di semur daging."_

_"Gak semur daging juga dong perumpamaannya bangsaaat."_

_“NGAKAK BANGET HAHAH.”_

_"Siapa si yang mak comblangin?"_

_"Gue! Kenapa!"_

_"Comblangin gue juga dong sama Sunoo anak kelas 10."_

_"YEEE SUNGHOON CENTIL YEEEE."_

Dan kisah dua manusia yang _kemusuhan_ itu terus berlanjut dengan konflik lucu dan maaf yang menyertai. Siapa yang sangka, bukan? Bermula dari rasa sakit ditimpuk buku untuk kemudian berubah menjadi rasa manis karena dapat pacar baru.

Setidaknya Taehyun dan Beomgyu tidak terfokus pada rasa sakit itu lagi. Mereka sudah asyik menyecap manisnya berpacaran dengan seseorang yang pernah mereka musuhi. Tanpa ada ragu dan sesal apapun lagi.

**_END._ **


End file.
